


home

by caarlgriimes



Series: Philkas week [6]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caarlgriimes/pseuds/caarlgriimes
Summary: Lukas comes back from a week away.Philkas week day 6 - long distance





	

 

Lukas was coming home from his week long trip to a motocross competition and Philip was of course ridiculously excited. They had never been away from each other for this long and Philip had seriously underestimated how much he relied on Lukas. The first thing he noticed was how much Lukas served to calm his anxiety, especially at school which had been somewhat of a nightmare while Lukas was away.

The loud noises of the hallways with banging lockers and screaming teenagers was usually quite stressful but having Lukas there for instant reassurance that they were okay was usually enough to keep any thoughts of murder far enough away from his head. But now that he was gone the halls felt even louder and every banging locker sounded far more like a gunshot. He felt constantly on edge and he hadn’t been able to focus in class all too much. Breaks hadn’t been too much fun either because although he was now able to hang out with Lukas’ group of friends, the only person other than Lukas he was somewhat comfortable with was Rose and things between them were still quite stilted and strange considering the circumstances surrounding their friendship. He had spent the majority of his breaks at school in the library using the excuse of homework to avoid the awkward time he would have surrounded by Lukas’ friend with them occasionally trying to incorporate him into conversation.

He had also underestimated how much of his personal time he spent with Lukas, he really didn’t know what to do with himself, they would usually hang out after school but instead he spent this time either taking photos or playing cards with Gabe who was home most days. His weekends were even more boring as taking photos and doing homework became boring quite quickly leaving home without a whole lot to do except sit inside and watch daytime tv.

* * *

 

His week of moping around was finally over and Philip sat fidgeting with anticipation at the table eating breakfast that morning.

”You seem happy” Gabe teased as he placed a pile of pancakes on the table. Both he and Helen had noticed Philip’s change in behavior over the past week.

“I guess” Philip replied as he began to eat his pancakes.

“So Lukas gets back today right?” Helen asked giving Gabe an amused look.

“Yep” Philip replied, trying his hardest not to beam happily at the both of them.

“What time does he get back?” Gabe asked.

“Should be any minute now” Philip looked down at his watch checking the time for what felt like the hundredth time today.

Suddenly they all heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house making Philip immediately jump up from his chair and bolt out of the house.

Lukas barely took a step out of the car before he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug which he quickly reciprocated.

“Hi” Philip said in a barely audible mumble from the crook of Lukas’ neck.

“I take it you missed me then” Lukas said looking up to the front porch of the house to see both Helen and Gabe waving and smiling at him. He waved back awkwardly as he was still being almost crushed by his boyfriend.

“Tivoli is so boring” Philip replied making the other boy laugh.

After about five minutes Philip finally released his vice grip over Lukas and stepped back, “So how was it?”

“Well I won obviously” this made Philip roll his eyes. “They had the coolest jumps there it was savage! But how was it here?”

“Again Tivoli is super boring and nothing really happened at school” Philip shrugged as they began to walk up to the house hand in hand as Bo drove off rather quickly.

“Well I guess not much can happen when you spend every break in the library” Lukas said raising his eyebrows at Philip.

“Who told you that?” he asked with outrage.

“I do talk to Rose you know”

Philip huffed “Snitch.”

They entered the house greeted by Helen and Gabe who were now back at the table eating their pancakes.

“Are you joining us for breakfast?” Gabe asked the boys.

“Yeah” Philip replied taking a seat and handing Lukas a plate as he sat down next to him.

They all made light conversation about Lukas’ bike race while Lukas and Philip wrapped their ankles together and both boys felt at home again.


End file.
